fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for Stick Ranger Weapons/A-F
|- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Arrows || Superman (/4) || |style="text-align: left;"|Fired in a line and are rapid, looking mostly like shorter arrows. || *? || *****? || ****+ |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Axes || Lumberjack (/2) || |style="text-align: left;"|Swings when in fixed range, affects all enemies within said range. || **** || *** || ** (25) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Bags || Thief (NTW) || |style="text-align: left;"|Smacks the enemy with said bag and can cause item drops and gold pop out. || ** || ** || |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Baseballs || Baller (/4) || |style="text-align: left;"|Swings its bat while launching the baseball in a near-straight and fast trajectory (while being affected by gravity altogether) towards the enemy. The ball is not visible apart for the projectile. || ***+? || **? || *****? |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Basketballs || Baller (/4) || |style="text-align: left;"|Throws the basketball in a high arc, bouncing 10 times off the ground or until hit an enemy. The ball is although visible and constantly bounces it regardless of its walking. Upon attack, it makes a throw and then the "ball" reappears in its arms when the AGI allows it, so there could be multiple balls on screen. || ** || *** || *** |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Basses || Musician (/2) || |style="text-align: left;"|Creates slightly bigger waves that travel a bit slow linearly. || ** || **** || ***** (160) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Beasts || Tamer || ? |style="text-align: left;"|Spawns enemies from a set stage - excluding the boss. || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Belts || Karate Man || |style="text-align: left;"|Apparently kicks or punches the enemy. || *** || *** || * (~5) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Bites || Vampire || |style="text-align: left;"|TBA || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Blowguns || Predator || |style="text-align: left;"|The Predator's arm is locked along with the blowgun that is being held near its head. Simply points the blowgun to where the enemy is and slightly flinches every attack. || *** || ** || **** |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Bombs || Bomber || |style="text-align: left;"|Makes a throwing move, but still has the "bomb" on its hand. || *** || ** || **** |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Boomerangs || Boomeranger || |style="text-align: left;"|A thrown boomerang follows a fixed trajectory of a slightly curved angle while attempting to hit the farthest point, then returns to the Boomeranger. || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#500;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Bows || Sniper || |style="text-align: left;"|Depending on the bow held, it either shoots in a high arc (-bow), or launches in a near-straight trajectory towards the enemy (-shot). || ** || *** || **** |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black" style="text-align: left;"|''Canonical list of bows can be found here'' |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Brooms || Witch || |style="text-align: left;"|Swings the Broom during attacks. || - || *? || ****? |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Candy Books || Candyman (/2) || |style="text-align: left;"|TBA || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Candy Canes || Candyman (/2) || |style="text-align: left;"|TBA || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Chopswords || Chopper || |style="text-align: left;"|Swings its sword, attacking every enemy within range. || ? || ? || ** (30?) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Clubs || Clubber || |style="text-align: left;"|Clubs the enemy with a very swift swing of the club, with additional power from the Jump statistic if available. || *****+? || **? || **? |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Costumes || Disguiser || |style="text-align: left;"|Usually attacks with projectiles like the SR enemies. || *? || ****? || varies |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Crossbows || Crossbowman || |style="text-align: left;"|Shoots arrows like a Sniper, although they tend to have higher velocities. || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Curses || Spirit || |style="text-align: left;"|Walks on four legs if equipped with a Curse. It raises the two added legs upon attack. || ** || ** || **** (90) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Disco Balls || Dancer || |style="text-align: left;"|Possibly swings the disco ball when at range. || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Dual Swords || Dual Swordsman || |style="text-align: left;"|Sways one sword at a time between each hand alternatively. || ** || **** || * (20) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Elements || Elemental || |style="text-align: left;"|Raises the "staff" upon each attack. || *** || ** || **** (95) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Elements || Elementer || |style="text-align: left;"|The attacks are emitted from their hands as effects. || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Eyes || Cyborg (1/3) || |style="text-align: left;"|Itself it doesn't react other than shooting laser beams. It is also a crucial weapon to enable auto-walk. || * || * || *** (50) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Flowers || Wildman || |style="text-align: left;"|TBA || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Food || Chef (/2) || |style="text-align: left;"|Swings its arm that has the item when healing. || - || * || ***** (110) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Footballs || Baller (/4) || |style="text-align: left;"|"Kicks" the ball while launching the football in a near-straight and fast trajectory (while being affected by gravity altogether) towards the enemy. The ball is visible and even have interaction with the Baller by moving it around the stage in very small kicks, then prepares a big kick upon attack. || ***+ || ***† || ***** |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |}